paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase's Day Off
Please Note: This story is before "Blizzard's Soul Mate", so Chase doesn't know Avalanche yet. Of course, she knows about the Paw Patrol, (Anyone who lives in Adventure Bay obviously does), but she usually runs away from potential danger. In other words, they don't know about her, she knows about them, but she never really liked them. This is also with the normal Paw Patrol, just Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye. "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!" beeped all of the pups' collars. "Ryder needs us!" they all said, like they always did. "Yes! This will be my 50th mission in a row! A new record!" Chase said happily, and raced off to the Lookout. "1, 2, 3, 4, Wait, where's-" "Here I come!" "Marshall, NO-" CRASH! "Too late." Chase said. He had been crashed into, yet again. But he was too happy about his new record to really care. When they got to the top of the elevator, he knew something was wrong. "Ready for action, Ryder, sir," he said, but Ryder didn't seem worried like he usually did when there was an emergency. "Thanks, Chase. Pups, I have great news! There is no emergency today! Everyone has gone to the next town for a big festival, and we have to take care of Adventure Bay!" "Great news, Ryder, sir. I'll patrol the streets and-" "No, Chase. You've been working so hard lately, I'm giving you a day off." Chase froze. Did he hear correctly? "Come again, Ryder, sir?" "I'm giving you the day off!" Ryder said with a smile, then started to assign the other pups their jobs, but Chase was barely listening. A day off?! He had never been given a day off! In the police circuit, he hadn't even known there WAS such a thing as a day off! Was Ryder even QUALIFIED to give him a day off?! He could only be given a day off by the chief, couldn't he?! Back in the city, a day off was a myth, and a complete humiliation! It meant that you weren't needed, AT ALL! Not for a single thing! He had always had a job in the city! A day off had been a nightmare for HIM! For all of the police dogs! With his perfect record, he couldn't AFFORD to be given a day off! He would be a laughing stock if any other police dog found out he had been given a DAY OFF! "Paw Patrol is on a roll!" As the pups slid down the Lookout, Chase went up to Ryder. "Sir, isn't there something I can do?" "No, Chase. You stay here relaxing. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. The police chief is coming today to check on your progress." Ryder said, then slid down as Chase said, devastated, " WHAT!?!?! " This day had turned into a nightmare. ---- Commercial Break ---- " WHAT!?!?! " The police chief was coming to check on him TODAY!? On his DAY OFF! He heard a car pull up in the driveway. He ran to the window to see a police car in the front yard. A bad situation turned worse when the chief walked out and opened the passenger door, and two adolescent German Shepherds jumped out. Zip and Zap, brother and sister. Zip, the sister, master of the chase, and Zap, the brother, master of the tracking. They had been the top dogs, literally, of the police dog training academy, that is, until Chase came. Chase had arrived a stray nameless pup, with a passion for everything police-related. He had always watched the crime scenes and their training. One day, though, he strayed inside the academy by accident, and was caught by Zip and Zap, his idols. When he explained how much he loved the job of a police dog, and how much he wanted to be one, they got him into the academy and adopted him as their little brother. He had immediately done well, especially in the criminal capture department, earning him his name, but when he beat Zip in her own game, she started treating him sourly. Zap, however, remained supportive, and soon, with all of the support, Chase's skills exploded! He became the best in every department, got his own section on the Wall of Fame, and was even awarded as "Most Qualified Police Pup", but when he was given the privilege of taking care of an entire town by himself, that was the last straw for Zip. She disowned him as "brother" and treated him like a piece of rotten meat, but Zap had supported him the entire way, but it had been so long since Chase had seen them, he was afraid that Zap now felt the same as Zip. Chase ran in circles, panicking, until the chief, Zip, and Zap got to the top, and he sat formally. "Good afternoon, sir." "Good afternoon, Chase. I see your ears are floppy." The truth was, they were, compared to how he had always had them. He straightened them up and held them firmly in place. "I have to take care of a recent case, so I will leave Zip and Zap in charge of your evaluation. Good day. I will be back in the evening to pick them up." And with that, the chief left and as soon as he as out of sight, Zap jumped on Chase and hugged him. "Chase! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" "Great, if you don't count how much I've missed you." "Good to hear. How's this "Ryder" that the chief always speaks of?" "Ummmmmm. He's not here, he's on a mission. Today's my..... day off." He said sadly and Zap eyes seemed as if they would explode. "Ha! Wait until the others hear this. Perfect Chase, with a day off!" Zip exclaimed happily. "I feel so sorry for you." Zap said, feeling bad for Chase. "Why don't we find Ryder and ask him if you can work today?" Zip said sarcastically. "Well, if its your day off, why not make the most of it? You can do whatever you want. Take the opportunity, you probably won't get it again," Zap said, ignoring Zip. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Chase said, sadly, still embarrassed. Zap looked at him, worried that this drop of self-esteem would affect his performance. "What is something you've always wanted to do, but have never been able to do, because a mission has gotten in your way?" Zap asked Chase, hoping that his job hadn't consumed him like it had Zip. After Chase had left, Zip tried to seize the chance to become the best again, but she had tried so hard, she didn't want to do anything else. Her work, which she had loved, became her life, and all she thought about. They hadn't played a game since Chase had left a few years ago, and Zap didn't think she had smiled since. "Well, I can never play a complete game of soccer without getting called away," Chase said, sheepishly. Zap smiled then announced "Then let's go to the soccer field!" Zap said, and headed towards the elevator, but was stopped by Chase. "Stop. There is a slide." Chase said with a smile on his face, and a smile spread across Zap's. Zip walked over to a window, looked down, and gulped. "We have to slide down from all the way up here?!" she asked nervously. "You bet! I do it every day." Chase said with a smirk, and with that Zip fainted and fell backwards with a whine. Chase and Zap looked at each other and smirked, then they picked up Zip and carried her to the slide. She was just waking up when they tossed her down the slide. She screamed and used her claws to try and slow her slip, but failed and face-planted. Zap slid down howling with his front paws in the air, and landed on his feet, but stumbled forward and face-planted, as well. Chase slid down normally, but halfway down, stood on the edge of the slide, and howled at the top of his lungs, something he hadn't done in a long time. When he jumped off of the slid, he did a backflip, and landed on his feet, and kept on howling, to be joined Zap, and then, unexpectedly, Zip. "I'm sorry," she said, then put her arm around Chase's shoulders, and Zap did the same, as they all howled together, as one family. "Well, let's go to the soccer field!" Zap announced, "Race you! Last one there gets their badge taken away!" And they all bolted away. When they got to the soccer field, Chase ran to the ball and used his hind legs to toss it in the air and kick it, and it hit Zap in the face. Chase and Zip laughed as Zap rolled around, holding his nose. "Ow! The AGONY! How I suffer!" Zap called out dramatically, to get a laugh out of the others, which obviously worked. He then got up, and kicked the ball towards Chase, who promptly kicked it towards Zip, who kicked it to Zap, so on and so forth. They kicked the ball around for about an hour, when Zap collapsed of exhaustion. "I'm tired. Hey, why don't we do a smell test? Zap and I will bring things and Chase will smell them and see if he can guess what they are." Zap said, desperate to change the game. "I like that. Chase?" "I'm fine with it. Let's do it!" And with that Zip and Zap ran off to find things they could trick Chase with., while Chase tied a blindfold around his eyes. ---- Commercial Break ---- "Okay! We're back!" Zip called cheerfully, hiding a snicker. "Good! I thought you had abandoned me." "Never! Okay, what is this?" Zap said holding something up to Chase's nose. "Easy, a gingerbread chocolate chip cookie." "And this?" "A carnation." "This?" "Achooo! Cat fur." Zip snickered as she sprayed something on a piece of paper. "And THIS? Chase sniffed the paper, and started coughing and holding his nose while tears came out of his eyes, and he took the blindfold off. "Where in the WORLD did you get pepper spray?!" He asked, while trying to stop crying. Zip and Zap rolled around in laughter at Chase's expense. Zap tried to stop, but couldn't resist. "I thought the tough mature police pup couldn't cry," a voice said. Chase managed to open his eyes a bit and saw the outline of a pup(Who is actually Avalanche). "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Chase asked, struggling to open his eyes, and the pup seemed to panic. "Oh SHOOT! I'm not hiding from you! Got to go!" and she disappeared into the alleyways, just as Chase managed to open his eyes. "Who, and what, was that?" Chase asked, still getting used to being able to see again. "It was, umm, a, umm. I don't know! There are only German Shepherds and bloodhounds in the police circuit! I don't know what that was!" Zap called out, frustrated. He hated it when he didn't know something. "Hey, I have a book about dog breeds! I left it in the Lookout! Come on!" Zap said excited, and ran full speed to the Lookout. "Oh, no!" Zip yelled, "It's book time." she said, dejected and ran after Zap. Chase laughed, wondering how this would turn out, and trotted after both of them. Truth was, he loved seeing Zip get annoyed. If he wasn't in the Paw Patrol, he would make a living out of it. But he couldn't help but wonder who that pup had been, and he was excited to find out. ---- Commercial Break ---- "No, not that one, not that one, definitely not that one." Zap muttered, and he went through dozens of books on the shelves. "You just had to tell him where your library was, didn't you, Chase?" Zip asked, who had been hoping he had lost his book. "Yes, yes I did." Chase responded calmly. He was eager to find out what kind of dog that pup had been. He just hoped Zap remembered what she looked like. "A-ha!" Zap called out, making Zip jump about 5 feet in the air, "I found it!" "Well, what kind of dog was she?" "I knew it looked familiar! It's the same breed as an Alaskan police dog, or the ones I've met, at least. I can't believe I didn't recognize it on the spot!" "Well, what was she?" "A husky. Duh! I can't believe I forgot what a husky looked like." "Yeah, pretty dumb," Zip said, and earned a stink eye from Zap. Sometimes she really pushed her limits. Chase was surprised she was still in one piece. "Anyways, what do we do now? I have no idea. I've never had an entire day of free time. I only usually have 5 minutes." Zap said, after plopping down on the floor. Chase let his head limp. He wasn't supposed to have this much free time either. "I know! Is there any snow around here?" Zip called out, and made Zap gasp. "Yeah, there's snow on the top of Jake's mountain. Lots of it, enough to go snowboarding." Chase said, while Zap shook his head the entire time, and Zip's smile grew wider with every word. "Well, then let's GO!" Zip yelled, and ran out of the Lookout at top speed. "Oh NO! It's sports time." Zap said, dejected and ran after Zip. "Well, this looks familiar." Chase said, laughing, and trotted after the pair. ---- Commercial Break Zip yelled happily as she boarded down the slope for the gazillionth time. Even Chase was getting bored by now. "Zip, can we do something else?" Zap complained. "One more time!" Zip called out and started to slide down, only to be grabbed by the scruff by Zap. "No. We go now." "Awwwwww. You're no fun." "No, I'm not. Now let's go." Zap said, but as he was walking back down the slope, he slipped and they both slid down the slope, followed by Chase, who, in a sorry attempt to save them, slid down himself. As soon as they slid off a cliff and started falling, a sleek black helicopter swooped in as saved them. "Track!" Chase called out happily, and a face popped out of the window and said, "The one and only." As Track pulled them in, Chase couldn't help but grin like a fool. Track had come. But how? He had to find out. "Track! You came! But I thought you were at F.B.I dog training!" "I was! But now it's my break. And the first thing I did was when I got out was jump in my helicopter and fly off to see my little brother again. I looked like a crazy stray that missed her little brother to death." "You were a crazy stray that missed her little brother to death." "I was a stray and I missed you to death, but I wasn't crazy." "That's debatable." Track laughed her amazing laugh, that got Chase and Zip and Zap laughing along. When Track looked back into Chase's innocent eyes, her heart stung. She had learned the hard way that the police world wasn't always black and white. It wasn't always that the police were the good guys and the criminals were the bad guys. She had learned that when she was told to attack a man who was stealing food for his family, that included his baby, three children, and wife, who were all starving and living in alleys, much like Chase and her had when they had been young. The thought of the incident itself made her eyes tear up, but before anyone could notice, she flipped down her black visor, and let a single tear roll down her cheek. Chase and the others were still laughing when they landed at the Lookout. The sun was going down over the edge of the hill, and the police car was already in the front. The officer was tapping his foot and checking his watch. When he heard the helicopter, and they all came out, he crossed his arms. Zip and Zap bowed their heads, and went inside the car when he opened the door. "So Chase, I heard you're doing well," he said. "Yeah, I-I guess I am," Chase responded semi-formally. "Well, we better go," the officer said and as he was getting in the car and starting up the engine, Zap rolled down the window. "Hey Chase, you left so fast, you forgot this," Zap said, pinning something onto Chase's vest. It was a police badge. The rim was goldish-silver, and the background of it was a rich navy blue. It had a small gold strip that looked like a ribbon spanning across a fancy golden star and it read, "Most Qualified Police Pup". Chase's eyes lit up like the star on the badge and he looked up at Zap. "You really mean it?" Chase asked, his voice full of hope. "Yep. You're still the best. Keep going. Stay strong. And remember. You'll always be our little star," Zap said, nuzzling Chase, and as the car started moving, he called out a farewell. Chase started tearing up, only to be nuzzled by Track. "Don't worry. You'll see them again soon enough." Suddenly, a red light on the side of Track's visor started beeping, and her smile turned into a frown. "Well, I have to go," Track said solemnly, but as soon as Chase started whimpering, she quickly added, "But I'll be back soon. Bye." "Bye," Chase said, nearly in tears as Track got into her helicopter and started flying off. As soon as she got in, she let out a sigh, choking back a sob. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was getting her brother in the middle of a war of lies. And there was nothing in police training that could prepare him for that. Meanwhile, the rest of the pups and Ryder had come back, panting. "What happened?" Chase asked. "We kept on crashing into each other and had to work twice as hard," Rocky panted, causing Chase to laugh a little. "I guess you did need my help, after all," Chase said, forcing back a laugh. "Yeah. We told Wyder, 'Call Chase, Call Chase', but noooooooo! We had to wowk twice as hawd," Zuma said, confusing Chase, until he remembered he couldn't pronounce the letter 'r', and that 'Wyder' meant Ryder, 'wowk' meant work, and 'hawd' meant hard. "Wow, Chase. Where'd you get the badge? It's flip-tastic!" Skye exclaimed, causing Chase to blush a little. "Zap gave it to me," Chase responded. He would have taken it off to show them, but he wasn't quite ready to take it off. "Who gave it to you?" Marshall asked, reminding Chase that they had no idea who Zip, Zap, and Track were. "Come on. I'll tell you all about him," Chase said, leading the rest of them inside the Lookout. ---- The End Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode